


The Lovers

by shouldbematsu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbematsu/pseuds/shouldbematsu





	The Lovers

**大和冢中长篇《Daylight》的某一章。**

手塚公开赛取胜后，确定关系+初H。

剧情走到这里还要很久（大概），先开个车爽一爽www

**预警：口交，腿交，无插入**

 

**【新婚】**

 

大和看见手塚从电梯口向自己走来，一个人，身边没有那该死的教导主任一样警惕的埃德蒙德，他赶紧迎上去，顾不得什么克制什么绅士，用尽全力地将对方拥抱。

“手塚。”他快要炸了，心脏扑通扑通跳着，满腔火热的情感翻滚着四处乱窜，将所到处的导线点燃，而他本身是一场盛大的焰花。他两天前就炸过了，在家里炸得一塌糊涂，点火的是手塚那句“前辈我想你”。现在再次一触即发。

手塚回抱他，安抚似地轻拍他的背，邀请他去自己的房间坐一会儿。

坐是不可能的。

手塚刚打开门，门卡都没来得及收，就被大和推到玄关的墙上亲吻，火急火燎毛毛躁躁的，撞得他门牙都痛了。大和一手护住他的后脑，一手揽着他的腰，结束这个短暂莽撞的吻，鼻尖讨好似的蹭蹭他的，等候审判。他的眼镜夹在两人中间，被大和灼热的呼吸蒙上一层雾气，他摘掉它，望进那双深情又忐忑的眼睛。

“前辈，”他主动抵上大和的额头，“早在山上那晚你就该这么做了。”

大和又拿鼻尖蹭他，“那时我算乘人之危。”

他冲着手塚微张的唇吻去，手塚摸索着把手里的眼镜放进挂着的一件外套的口袋里，空出两只手将他抱紧。两人从下肢到窄腰再到胸膛，没有一处不挤压在一起，身量相近就是有这样的好处。

大和迷乱地亲吻，胡乱地抚摸，哪里都吻，哪里都摸，吻哪里摸哪里都无法纾解强烈的渴求。手塚也是一样糟糕，不得要领地回应，双手几乎要把他按进自己的身体里。长久的忍耐和数月的分离，全部变本加厉成为汹涌的情欲，翻搅起壮阔的波涛。

手塚半推半抱地带他往房间走，两人谁也不肯停下哪怕一秒钟。移动途中他碰掉了电视和空调的遥控器，还被茶几的边角磕到膝盖窝，最后几乎是砸到床上。冲击让大和全身一震，而伏在胸前咬他下唇的手塚更令他晕头转向。太刺激了，世界上绝不会有人敢想象这样的手塚国光。

“好吧，你是对的。”

他们蹬掉鞋子，在床上滚到一起。

 

月亮悄悄升上半空，银辉斜斜地投进房间，水波似的粼粼。

两人还在相互啃咬和舔舐，身体暴露在自然的天光底下，小兽一样的毫无章法。最原始的语言最能表达此刻的爱意，因为谁也说不出一句话，只顾着确认对方，和贪婪求索。

手塚坐在大和的胯部，弓着后背亲吻他的脖颈，大和仰起头，做出吞咽的动作，让喉结在手塚的唇下滑动，每做一次，紧密贴合的股间就传来轻微的羞涩的摩擦。

他为手塚脱去上衣，双手按住他滚烫的腰，手塚居高临下地看着他，光裸的胸膛被月光照得潋滟。

他想上他。

两人接吻时曾有一个念头在大和脑中瞬间闪过，如果手塚喜欢，他愿意在下面。现在他反悔了。他要上他。

他动手解手塚运动裤的系带，兴奋又急躁，欲念催促他再快一点，可偏偏越是想要，就越是慌乱，打成死结的裤带是理智对他的报复。

“前辈……”手塚低头看大和的手，露出困惑的表情。他第一次经历这种暴风骤雨般的亲密，感觉比投入期盼已久的比赛还要令人沉醉，他完全顺从本能行事，回应眼前这个男人。“前辈，”他让大和先抬手把T恤褪掉，就势俯下身吻他的耳廓，“我没什么经验，拜托您好好教我。”

然后他得到了他想要的，他总能从他的这位前辈那里得到他想要的。

大和把他推起来，叫他跪立着，自己手口并用地解裤带的死结，下巴抵在勃起的部位蹭来蹭去。他清浅却急促地喘息，不错眼珠地盯紧在他下腹埋头苦干的大和。那该死的绳结终于被解决的时候，他的内裤随着外裤一并被拽了下来，小家伙跳到大和眼前。

“早上好。”大和给了它一个贴面礼。他象征性地含了一下，唾液将前端打湿，然后把顶端放在双唇之间涂抹，看起来它像一支全新上市的唇膏，限量的那种。手塚皱起眉头，努力克制着要破开这双唇，彻底回击挑衅的念头。

大和从来没跟男人干过，但他知道前女友们让自己开心的招数。他吝啬地小幅度地张开嘴，双手把茎身往里送，送进大半再缓缓吐出，轻松地来往吞吐几回，为双方做点热身运动。他感知到手塚的视线，一边横过脸颊用舌头把那根从头舔到尾，一边抬起眼睛观察手塚的反应。手塚不错眼珠地盯着他，带着愉悦的好奇心和浓厚的求知欲，每堂课都坐第一排的好学生大概就是这副样子。

他未免也太认真了。大和笑着嘬了顶冠一口。认真得过分可爱。

手塚不知道他在笑什么，大和的鼻息落在湿漉漉的茎身，引发的空气流动带走了一些热量。形成一小片有温度差的区域，微妙的差别让他不能自持。大和正用舌尖舔弄他的马眼，他忍不住顶腰要往潮湿温暖的更深处去。而大和似乎发现了他的意图，一条巧舌抵在牙关分毫不让，最后舌尖几乎要钻进那条细小的孔道里。

“前辈……”他不想退出，又前进不得，只好动手扶住根部缓缓打圈。大和这才放了它生路，让舌头紧跟它打圈的节奏舔舐，随后一吞到底。

大和以为自己准备好了，可突来的对喉咙的压迫，让他产生强烈的呕吐感，即使尽力把舌根下压，舒展收缩的肌肉，他还是觉得内脏要翻腾起来。

“嘶……”手塚倒吸一口气，他双手抚上大和的后颈，决计不让他逃掉。大和根本不想逃，他还把舌苔卷上肉柱，用尖端搜寻凸起的血管。手塚揉他的头发，把半长的发尾收进手心，有意地开始慢慢动腰。

这是他完全想象不到的场面。他期待过温柔的十指相扣，期待过生涩的拥抱，也期待过克制的亲吻，在床上被前辈口交到要去，就算他想破脑袋也是想不到的。

“我的技术还不错吧？”大和找了个时机把塞了满嘴的家伙请出来，活动活动酸麻的下颌。手塚喘息着点头，瞳孔里像是光的河川在流淌。大和双手攀上他的侧腹，手掌底下是精细分明的肌理，六块腹肌坚硬又柔软，“爱的把手”在两侧扩展，下方连接漂亮的人鱼线。他身上的肌肉每一块都好用，力量、敏捷、智慧还有不屈的精神都藏在里面，现在它们又向他展露温情。他用唇舌勾勒肌肉的轮廓，用毛毛刺刺的下巴摩擦，随着一起一伏感受手塚呼吸的节奏。他的手在他的后颈和肩膀游走，他的目光全然地投在他的发顶。

手塚在大和再一次把他的阴茎放进口腔之后发起进攻，真正的猛烈的进攻。他扣住对方的后脑，放任自己零技术地横冲直撞，一下捅到最深，一下戳在两腮，把他充血的唇瓣操到肿胀，偶尔还会擦过他尽力收起的齿尖。大和的口腔里渐渐积累了丰沛的涎液，顺着他的唇角和生殖器抽插淌到下巴。他还主动把肉柱吞到最深，也许是激发了奇怪的天赋，总之一次就掌握了，快速又大开大放地运动喉咙口的肌肉，挤压那根干得乱七八糟的东西。

“前辈，出，出来……”手塚受不了这个，刚才就有了感觉，这回恐怕是真的要去，他还不打算射在前辈嘴里。大和好像不这么想，他不仅没有吐出来，反倒握住他的臀部配合他的挺动吞咽，让抽插更快更深。手塚感到自己下体的震颤，大和也感到了，稍微把它抽离了最深的位置，放在舌面上大力吮吸。

“不，别……前辈，前辈……”

他还是在大和口中缴械，微凉的浊液全数灌了进去，他还把它咽掉。

“前辈。”他坐到小腿上，吻上大和黏糊糊的胡子茬儿，“你跟谁学的这个？”说实话，他还挺介意的。

“无师自通。”大和觉得手塚看上去好委屈，眉头皱着，嘴巴好像也微微撅起来，“不骗你，我第一次给别人口，”他又想了想，“女孩子不算吧。我只是想跟你……哦！”

说着话手塚便摸索着褪下他的裤子，圆润的头部早已从内裤的裤头上方探了出来，手塚俯下身去舔。

他可真是个好学生。大和被自己用过的方法服侍着，手塚大约担心做得不够到位，每个边角包括会阴和囊袋都要照顾，生疏却努力地练习。大和不敢看他，只怪专注的表情太性感，茶发反射的光圈太梦幻，能让他产生无数桃色的妄想，只怕看上两眼就要投降。

“前辈，这样可以吗？”手塚以为大和在走神，以为自己没找对方法，他想让他也享受到同等的爽快。

“没有人会比你更棒了。”大和忍住冲动让他继续，直到手塚怀疑自己的下颌骨要脱臼，他才在他唇边射出来。

 

澎湃的欲望退潮，两人终于能够依偎在一起，享受缱绻绵长的深吻，和深情款款的拥抱。

“你今天的表现真是完美。”

“现在要说比赛的事吗？”

“你知道我不只说比赛。”大和吻他的手，“没有人会比你更棒了。”

手塚感觉脸颊和胸膛都烧得滚烫，意识里有一只盛满沸水的水壶在鸣叫，大和翘着嘴角吮吸他的手指，发出啧啧的水声，一双杏眼里满含笑意，像开遍春花的山岭。他被勾引着想到一些不太妙的事情，欲望渐渐复苏。

他挣脱大和牵着他的手，把三指并在一起，放进对方嘴里缓慢地旋转抽送。

“前辈，我想要你。”

大和偷偷把腿挤进手塚的双腿之间，叫两双赤条条的长腿交叠纠缠，他屈起左腿，用膝盖顶弄手塚腿间半醒的小家伙。嘴上也不闲着，放过手指之后又把他的乳尖舔得晶亮透湿。

“扶他林放在哪里？”他问手塚。那是训练和比赛时常备的外用软膏，清凉消炎，用来缓解肌肉酸痛和轻微的关节痛。

“这有。”手塚拉开床头柜一层抽屉取出一支。他又探出上身查看二层抽屉，里面空无一物。

“前辈，您那边的抽屉，有安全套吗？”他急急地问。

大和暗道自己疏忽，倒是手塚想得周到。两人双脚还勾缠在一起，他抻长上身去翻找，差一点儿从床沿掉下去。

“我不希望您受伤。”手塚继续说。

“没有。”床头柜两层抽屉里空空如也，大和想着明天一定要投诉酒店才对。等等，什么叫不希望我受伤？他现在可不会同意在下边了。

“没有就算了，教你一招新的。”他靠着腰力收回身体，夺过手塚手里的软膏，轻啄他的鼻尖。“学不学？”

手塚点点头，还是那样乖巧的好学生。

他将软膏挤出小半管揉化在掌心，从头部到根部再到囊袋，全部给手塚抹上。薄荷和冰片涂在皮肤上都凉飕飕的，更何况是那样私密的部位，手塚打了个寒颤，下面几乎在温热的手掌离开时立刻翘了起来。大和又用了一些在自己身上。他拉过手塚一只手，与自己的一只形成合围，正好把两人紧贴的下体圈在里面。

“试试看？”

“嗯。”手塚的额头埋在他肩膀，闷声闷气地回应。

两人的手保持不变，腰却相对地动起来，两边分别摩擦着对方的阴茎和手掌，亲密又情色的感觉涨潮似的反扑回来，一浪接一浪地把身体填满。手塚的另一只手勾住大和的后背，在他的肩膀、锁骨和肋侧留下吻痕，而大和的则抚过他的臀瓣，最后手指停留在会阴部。他感到一种奇妙的酥麻感从被大和手指按压的地方，沿脊椎蹿升。

过了一会儿大和让他翻身，用前胸贴上他的后背，严丝合缝。

“前辈……”手塚回头，大和二话不说就堵上他的唇。他的手掌游走过手塚的胸膛腹部侧腰大腿，安抚似的亲吻和爱抚，他知道他不喜欢把后背暴露出来，这样的体位肯定不自在。

手塚不知道他想干什么，这跟刚才那种目的性很强的做法不太一样。他的经验不足够推测大和的行动，他只能尽量放松身体，无所保留地信任，把自己完全交给他。他愿意尝试这样做。

“放松，宝贝。”大和埋头在他的颈侧，一个劲儿地嗅，手脚都在作乱，四处点火，迷醉的模样跟中了木天蓼的猫好有一比。而他自己也沉溺在每一处肌肤相贴的湿润暖软的感觉中，手臂不自觉地覆上大和的，引导他去他想被更多照顾的地方。股缝里钻进硬邦邦的家伙上下磨蹭，这令他又意识到了一个从来没考虑过的场景，心脏扑通扑通又急又强烈地猛跳，下体也扑通扑通又急又强烈地猛跳，股缝里那根也是，羞耻感和兴奋感掺杂在一起，他最私密的通道已经在脑内被大和入侵，两人跟随本能律动，身体轻忽得仿佛浮在月色的波浪里。可能只是这样他就要高潮了。

大和的一只手顺着大腿外侧往上滑，滑进手塚两腿之间，揉捏颇有分量的一对肉球，他又把剩下的膏体全部蔓在他的大腿根部，继而感觉到那处肌肉的收缩。他用完全勃起的阴茎替代了手掌，从最根部推进去，狠狠地摩擦过对方的会阴部，最后让双球落在它上面。

手塚说不上这是一种怎样的状况，他下意识地把双腿夹紧，不属于生殖系统的临时构建的罅隙给他带来从未体验过的快感，大和坚硬滚烫的肉柱的顶端，随着每一次动作把他的双球推起，似有似无欲来又止的撩拨着。快感交叠焦躁，无处发泄的难耐，他伸手去安慰自己的小兄弟，

他按着往常的方法撸了两把，手掌侧面擦过大和突刺的顶端时，连贯的节奏出现几不可察的停顿。经过专业训练的运动员的身体总是敏锐的，何况手塚在最优秀的行列，微弱的迹象也能捕捉。他将整个左手送进两腿之间，从下方拢住大和的茎身，掌跟压在自己的肉柱和双球的连接处，形成完整的封闭的通道。

大和不禁要赞叹他了不起的天赋，这新的通道将他搞得失魂落魄。两面是扎实却富有弹性的大腿肌肉，一面是柔软敏感的私处，新添的一面是手塚常年握拍的生了薄茧的掌心，他还屈起手指用指甲刮搔。不同的触感带来的有差别的快感，四面八方地冲过来围住他，已经无暇顾及对方是不是得到了安慰，全部意识都沦陷在这温柔乡。

手塚听到大和渐渐粗重的喘吸声，明白动作奏效，自己也随他全速的挺动前后摆臀，硬物贴着手腕和小臂内侧摩擦。

“手拿开点，手塚”大和说着把他腿间的手往外抽出一半，手臂和他的阴茎之间松快了一分，接着大和的手续进来握住那根撸动。

两人这样连接着，念着彼此的姓名，交换着亲吻，同步地律动和呼吸，然后攀上极乐。

 

“前辈，热。”

搞完第二次两人都迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。不知睡了多久，还维持着做爱时的体位，股间黏腻湿滑一片，相贴的前胸后背简直像被水泡过，汗珠沿着脖颈和锁骨滚落。

月亮升得更高，已经完全从窗户里消失了身影，留下窄窄的一行光带在窗前的地上。

大和一下下啄吻手塚的肩头把他唤醒，两人合作换掉潮湿的皱巴巴的床单，一起泡澡的时候又互相来了一发口活。

从浴室出来，他们在干爽的新床单上并排靠坐，三层窗帘都已落下，床头灯发出朦胧的暖光。

“也许，非得是现在的我才能好好说出这句话。”大和的语气仿佛是回忆久远的往事，手塚也在微茫的半空中看到过去，“我爱你。”

“您以前总是站得很远。”手塚声音里尽是畅意，“多一步都不肯迈过来。”

“你总有一天要离开我的，我过去一直这么认为。”

“怎么这样说？”

“你本来就该在更高的地方。”大和又想起他见到波尔克时的心情，“那个地方我此生无法到达。你为此离开，而我又心甘情愿地送你去。”

手塚第一万次吻他，倾注灵魂一般地吻他。

“往后我们要一起去。”他说。


End file.
